Harry Potter y la caída de Voldemort
by hermione m g
Summary: Dos chicas nuevas llegan a Hogwarts. Y Harry tendrá más apoyo para vencer a Voldemort, pero tendrán que afronter nuevos peligros. Leed y dejad reviews.


**1.- LAS TURNER.**

Dos chicas caminaban tranquilamente por el Callejón Diagon. Una de ellas tenía el pelo negro con mechones rubios oscuros, le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, tenía los ojos azules, era alta y delgada, se llamaba Jessica Turner, llevaba unos baqueros, unas playeras, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y una tunica negra. Su hermana, Ashley Turner, (eran mellizas) era alta y delgada, pelo negro muy oscuro, y a diferencia de su hermana, no tiene mechas. Tiene los ojos verdes intenso, e iba vestida con unos pantalones negros, con una camiseta de media manga negra de licra, botas negras con tacón, con túnica negra. Iba maquillada con una sombra de ojos negra, y un brillo de labios rosa claro.

Iban andando hacia Flourish y Blotts para comprar los libros para Hogwarts (entraban ese año nuevas en el colegio, provenientes de España, e iban a empezar sexto), cuando Ashely se chocó con alguien.

-Mira por donde vas, estúpida.- dijo con voz fría, que arrastraba las palabras.

-Mira tu, imbécil.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, niñata.

Iba a contestar cuando se fijó en el chico: era alto, musculoso, de piel pálida, rubio platino y unos preciosos ojos grises. Se quedó sin habla, pero se recuperó pasados unos segundos.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Se puede decir que si.- dijo con voz despreocupada, y siguió caminando.

-Cuidado a quién amenazas, podrías salir perdiendo.- contestó Ashley.

El chico se volvió.

-¿Salir perdiendo? No lo creo.

-Bueno, Ashley, vamonos.- cortó la conversación Jessica, cogiendo del brazo a su hermana y llevándosela a rastras.

-Ese espúpido engreído, que se habrá creído.

- Bueno, Ashley, ya déjalo, aún tenemos que comprar los libros.

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde lo ocurrido en el Callejón Diagón.

Ashley y Jessica estaban en el andén 9 y 3/4, despidiéndose de sus padres, cuando un pitido anunció que el expreso de Hogwarts se estaba poniendo en marcha.

-¡Adios, hijas, cuidaros!

-Adios, mamá.

Y salieron corriendo para subirse al tren, pues ya habían dejado sus baules en un bagón. Cuando llegaron al bagón vieron que ya estaba ocupado.

-Oye, tu, este bagón ya estaba ocupado. ¿No has visto los baules o qué?- soltó Ashley.

-Oh, lo siento,- dijo el chico, girando la cabeza para mirarlas- pero estaban todos ocupados.

Cuando Ashley se dio cuenta de quien era, fue a hablar, pero Jessica la interrumpió.

-¡Eres Harry Potter! Perdona a mi hermana, es un poco grosera,- este comentario arrancó una mirada de asco de Ashley hacia su hermana- pero buena persona,- _a si me gusta _pensó Ashley- en el fondo.- ¡_¿Cómo que en el fondo!_

-Oh, no pasa nada. Sentaros conmigo, no me gusta estar sólo.

-No, déjalo, muy amable por tu parte, pero no.- contestó Ashley con asco y poniendo ironía en _muy amable._

-Claro que nos sentaremos contigo, ¿verdad, Ashley?

Y condujo a su hermana a la fuerza hacia el interior del vagón.

Jessica se presentó, y al ver que su hermana no lo hacía, ella lo hizo por Ashley. Al cabo de un rato Jessica y Harry empenzaron a hablar de quiddith, mientras Ashley los miraba con mala cara.

En ese momento se habrio la puerta, y Malfoy apareció en el umbral, los miró con suficiencia.

-Pero mira quien esta aqui, el cara rajada, y las pijas.

-Mira quien fue a hablar Draco-mi-papa-me-compra-todo-lo-que-quiero-Malfoy.- dijo Jessica.

-No menciones a mi padre con tu asquerosa boca.

-¿Asquerosa boca?- preguntó Jessica con burla.- Por lo menos mi padre no se esta pudriendo en Azkaban.

Malfoy sacó la varita, pero Jesica fue más rápida y le desarmó. Luego le lanzó un hechizo para enviarle fuera del conpartimento. Le tiró la varita encima y cerró de un portazo.

-¿No se supone que tu eres la calmada?- preguntó Ashley.

-Es que los mortifagos no me caen bien.- contestó Jessica.

En ese momento entraron Ron y Hermione.

-Hola Harry.- dijo Ron.-¿Quienes sois?

-Yo soy Jessica Turner, ella es mi hermana Ashley.

-Hermione Granger.

-Ron Weasley.

-Encantada de conoceros.- dijo Jessica.

-Si encantada.- dijo Ashley con ironía.- Encantada de conocer a un maldito pobretón, a una sangre sucia y a un traidor.- Y salió dando un portazo.

-Que chica tan encantadora.- comentó Ron.

-Es buena chica en el fondo, pero es rebelde.

-¿Y os llevais bien?- preguntó Hermione.

-Si, nos llevamos bien, a veces discutimos, porque somos muy distintas, pero nos soportamos.- Se pusieron a hablar de Hogwarts y sus casas.

-Espero que vayas a Gryffindor.- dijo Harry, Jessica le sonrió.

Siguieron hablando un rato más.

Cuando Ashley salió del compartimiento, murmurando en contra de los sangre sucia y los traidores, se encontró con Malfoy y otro chico, muy guapo, moreno, alto, delgado y de piel morena.

-Vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí, la pija de Turner- comentó Malfoy

-No le hagas caso, está cabreado.- la dijo el chico moreno.- Por cierto, creo que no me he presentado, me llamo Blaise Zabini. Y no te preocupes, soy un sangre limpia, y no soy traidor.- Ashley le miró extrañada, por lo que el chico prosiguió- He oído lo que decías sobre los sangre sucia y los traidores.

-¡Ah! Bueno, yo me llamo Ashley Turner.

-Encantado de conocerte.- la dijo tendiéndole la mano y estrechándosela.

-Bueno, ya, deja a la pija, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.

-Si, yo también tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar con una asqueroso prepotente.

-¿Si? Pues yo diria que te han hechado de tu compartimento.- dijo Malfoy con burla.

-No, me marchado porque no soporto a esa panda de idiotas.- le contestó.

-Si al final vas a usar el cerebro y todo...- se burló

-Yo siempre uso el cerebro.

-Bueno, ya dejar de pelearos. Ashley, ¿vienes?

-Si, claro.

Y se marcharon a un compartimiento, en donde hablaron de los sangre sucia, los traidores y lo que pasó en Hogwarts con la camara secreta. Al poco rato, se abrió la puesta y una chica morena apareció en la puerta.

-Hola, chicos.- dijo Parkinson. Los chicos la miraron e ignoraron.- ¿Y tu quién eres?

-Soy Ashley Turner. ¿Y tu quién eres?

-Pansy Parkinson.

Siguieron hablando e ignorando a Parkinson.

Al cabo de unas horas llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade. Jessica estaba con sus nuevos amigos, y decidieron salir del tren. Jessica buscaba a Ashley, y cuando la encontró se subieron juntas a un carro.

-Harry, Ron y Hermione son muy majos, hemos estado hablando todo el tiempo. Ojalá me toque en Griffyndor para ir con ellos.

-¿Quieres ir con Potter, Weasley y Granger? ¡Estás loca! ¡Antes muerta!

-¿Qué has echo después de salir del vagón?

-Pues me encontré con Malfoy y Blaise Zabini, y me fui con ellos.

-Ten cuidado con ellos, son peligrosos.

-¿Peligrosos? No, no son peligrosos, los dos son muy majos... ¡y muy guapos!

-Si, lo de guapos no lo niego, pero... ¿son simpáticos? ¿Malfoy simpático? No te creo.

-Si, es majo, cuando quiere y con quien quiere.

Y hablando de Harry y Draco, llegaron a Hogwarts, subieron la escalera y vieron a una mujer regordita.

-Hola. Vosotras debéis ser Ashley y Jessica Turner. Yo soy la profesora Sprout, doy clases de Herbología y soy la jefa de la casa de Hufflepuf. Seguidme.-Las condujo a una sala amplia.- Ahora están con la selección de los de primer año, pero en cuanto acaben, el profesor Dumbledore os llamará, os presentará y hareis la selección de las casas, que consiste en probarse el sombrero, y éste os seleccionrá para una casa. Bien, dentro de un rato vendré a buscaros.

Las chicas asintieron y la profesora se marchó. Ambas hermanas empezaron a hablar, y pasada media hora, la profesora Sprout entró en la sala y las dijo:

-En breve, el director os llamará. Os aconsejo que os arregléis para la selección.- Las chicas, nerviosas, se arregalon el pelo.-Así, mucho mejor.- dijo la profesora con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, se oyó una voz:

-Finalizada la Selección de estudiantes de primer año, vamos a presentar a unas alumnas nuevas que se incorporarán a sexto curso: adelante, Ashley y Jessica Turner.- Las mencionadas salieron de la sala acompañadas por la profesora.- Bien, creo que la profesora os a explicado como se hace. Ashley, tu primero, por favor.

Ashley se adelantó, se sentó en un taburete y la colocaron el sombrero. Este apenas tocó la cabeza de Ashley, gritó:

-¡¡SLYTHERIN!

Ashley se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, en donde se sentó al lado de Malfoy y enfrente de Blaise. Mientras tanto, el profesor Dumbledore le dijo a Jessica que se pusiera el sombrero. Ésta lo hizo. Al cabo de un minuto, el sombrero gritó:

-¡¡GRIFFYNDOR!

Jessica se sentó entre Harry y Hermione.

-Menos mal que te ha tocado en Griffyndor.- dijo Ron

-¡Sí, pero tu hermana va a tener que aguantar a Malfoy! ¡Pobrecita!

-No creo que eso sea un problema, ya se llevan bien.-Contestó Jess.

-Pues para llevarse bien con Malfoy hay que ser igual que él.- dijo Harry

El director se puso nuevamente en pie y dijo a los estudientes:

-Espero que todos os encontréis bien en vuestras casas. Ashley y Jessica vienen provenientes de España, pero son Inglesas. Ahora, hechas las presentaciones, vamos a comer.

Las fuentes y platos se llenaron de comida, y la multitud empezó a hablar.

Después del banquete, Dumbledore dio permiso para que los alumnos se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes.

-Bien, Ashley, sígueme.- la dijo Malfoy- soy prefecto y debo conducirte y mostrarte nuestra sala común.

-De acuerdo.¿Vienes, Blaise?

-No, id vosotros, yo iré con Nott.

-Muy bien. Vamos, Turner.

Malfoy dirigió a Ashley por el corredor y por las mazmorras, hablando con ella.

Malfoy se paró delante de un muro, y dijo:

-La contraseña es ''pureza de sangre''.- Una puerta disimulada en la pared apareció, Malfoy la abrió y dejó pasar primero a Ashley, sujetándola la puerta. Ésta pasó y descubrió una sala semi-subterránea con vastas paredes de piedra y lámparas que desprendían una luz verde colgadas del techo con cadenas.

-¿Te gusta?

-Oh, si, está muy bien.

-Me alegro de que te guste. Bien, la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas es ésta, la de los chicos es ésta otra. Ven a buscarme si necesitas... algo.- dijo pícaramente y guiñándola un ojo.

Ashley comprendió la indirecta y soltó una risita.

-Muy bien, buenas noches.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches.- la dijo.

Mientras tanto, Harry iba con Jessica a la sala común de Griffyndor, hablando de Quiddich.

-Se han ido 2 cazadoras en el equipo de Giffyndor. No sé a quién pondré.

-¿Cuándo son las pruebas?

-No lo se, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es que me interesaria estar en el equipo.

-Pues no estoy seguro, pero supongo que la semana que biene, cuando esté la fecha t aviso.

-De acuerdo.

Llegaron a la sala común Harry dijo la contraseña, pasaron y comenzaron a hablar, esperaron a Ron y Hermione. Cuando llegaron, Hermione enseñó el dormitorio de las chicas a Jessica y estas se acostaron en sus respectivas camas, no sin antes hablar de los chicos que habías en Hogwarts.

-¿Hay muchos chicos guapos aquí?.

-Hay de todo, pero guapos hay pocos.

-Los más guapos ¿cuales son?

-Ummm... Harry, y no se si conoces a uno, se llama Blaise Zabini, y va a Slytherin. Más chicos que sean guapos... bueno aunque me cueste admitirlo, Draco Malfoy también es muy guapo, y está muy bueno. También hay algunos más de Ravenclaw que son muy guapos.

-¿Y a ti quien te gusta?

-Bueno... Es uno de Ravenclaw... Se llama Anthony Golsdein.

-¿Es guapo?

-Es castaño, con ojos marrones, muy guapos...al menos para mí.

-Será mejor que durmamos o mañana no nos despertaremos.

-Ok, hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches.

Cerrron los doseles y un rato después se quedaron dormidas.


End file.
